Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic
|type = Single |album = Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = October 2, 2013 December 17, 2013 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 21:50 (regular edition) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi 32nd Single (2013) |Next = Otona na no yo! / 1oku 3zenman Sou Diet Oukoku 34th Single (2014) }} Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic (もっとずっと一緒に居たかった/ROCKエロティック; I Wanted To Be Together More / ROCK Erotic) is Berryz Koubou's 33rd single. It was released on October 2, 2013 in 5 editions: a regular and 4 limited editions. The single ranked 4th in the weekly Oricon charts and charted for 7 weeks. "Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta" was the ending theme song for JORQ radio show Sports Square SET UP!!. Tracklist Regular Edition #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #I’m so cool! #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Instrumental) #ROCK Erotic (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #I’m so cool! #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Instrumental) #ROCK Erotic (Instrumental) DVD #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (MV) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #I’m so cool! #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Instrumental) #ROCK Erotic (Instrumental) DVD #ROCK Erotic (MV) #ROCK Erotic (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #I’m so cool! #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Instrumental) #ROCK Erotic (Instrumental) DVD #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Close Up Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Close Up Ver.) #Making of Limited Edition D #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #ROCK Erotic #Koisuru Technique (恋するテクニック) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Instrumental) #ROCK Erotic (Instrumental) Event V "Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta" #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Event V "ROCK Erotic" #ROCK Erotic (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #ROCK Erotic (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Single Information ;Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Egami Kotaro *Chorus: Tsunku *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji ;ROCK EROTIC *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji *Dance Choreography: Kinoshita Natsuko ;I'm so cool! *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Kondo Keiichi ;Koisuru Technique *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Tokisawa Nao TV Performances Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta *2013.10.05 Music Dragon *2014.06.12 The Girls Live ROCK Erotic *2013.10.10 Music Japan *2014.08.07 The Girls Live Concert Performances ;Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezoore!~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ - Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko *Berryz Koubou Matsuri - ℃-ute *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Yokogawa Yumei *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ - Tsubaki Factory *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show ~Enjoy! Happy Summer!! Moon~ - Kumai Yurina *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Heisei Saigo no Hinamatsuri, Kotoshi mo Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki ;ROCK Erotic *Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Yamaki Risa, Yokogawa Yumei, Niinuma Kisora, Oura Hirona, Dambara Ruru, Haga Akane, Funaki Musubu *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ (part of a medley) *Japan Expo 15th Anniversary: Berryz Kobo×℃-ute in Hello!Project Festival *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~CHALLENGER~ - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory *Shimizu Saki Casual Dinner Show ~Hinamatsuri 2018・Kinen Subeki Kono Hi ni 1ri de Dinner Show Shichaimasu~ - Shimizu Saki *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2018 ~Heisei Saigo no ENJOY! Kumasumas~ - Kumai Yurina *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kudo Yume *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 6gatsu ~Midori~ - Kudo Yume *PINK CRES. LIVE TOUR 2019 ~CONFUSION~ - *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] - Haga Akane, Funaki Musubu, Dambara Ruru, Niinuma Kisora ;I'm so cool! *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikubee~! *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 9gatsu ~Go NEXT!~ - Tsubaki Factory Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking ;Yearly Ranking Total Reported Sales: 42,094 Trivia *This was Berryz Koubou's highest selling single until Ai wa Itsumo Kimi no Naka ni / Futsuu, Idol 10nen Yatterannai Desho!?. *Both MVs were shown for the first time in Hello! Station's September 11, 2013 episode. *This is Berryz Koubou's first single to have a special box set. *It was released on the 8th anniversary of the graduation of former Berryz Koubou member Ishimura Maiha. *The costumes for Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta are based on 60s and 70s fashion. *This is their last single to include a coupling track (B-side). *The music video for ROCK Erotic is one of 14 music videos for an A-side that has over 1,000,000 views on Berryz Koubou's official YouTube channel. Additional Videos Berryz Koubou - Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta (Dance Shot Ver.) Berryz Koubou - ROCK Erotic (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Rock Erotic (Dance Shot Ver.) External Links *Official Website *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta, ROCK Erotic, I'm so cool!, Koisuru Technique es:Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic Category:2013 DVDs Category:2013 Singles Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:Double A-Side Single Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Theme Songs Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2013 Event Vs